


Let this be our little secret

by gay_as_heck



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one needs to know we're feeling<br/>Higher and higher and higher (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScC_pi3PJ9k">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let this be our little secret

"Aiden, meet Asher, Wes, Lauren." 

" _Laurel_."

They locked eyes for one second before Michaela turned her attention to Connor.

* * *

 Laurel kissed her way down Michaela's smooth stomach, fingers already gently stroking her wet heat.

"Fuck, Lauren," Michaela groaned and grabbed Laurel's hair tightly.

" _Laurel_ ," she mumbled around a mouthful of Michaela, continuing down to the other girl's pussy.

"I know. I just like calling you Lauren." She smirked and tugged on her hair. "Faster, Aiden's gonna be here any minute now and I'd like to come before then, if you don't mind."

"Maybe," Laurel said, removing her mouth from Michaela's clit, "I'll take my sweet time with you. Maybe I won't even let you come. Seeing as," she pinched Michaela's upper thigh, "you don't even remember my name half the time, especially when we're in public." She smacked Michaela's thigh, eliciting a whimper from her, then rubbed it soothingly.

"Laurel, please," Michaela whined, "you know I'm just messing with you when I call you that, please, God, I need to come."

Laurel lowered her mouth to Michaela's pussy once more, humming with her clit in her mouth.

Michaela moaned and Laurel utilized her fingers, gently thrusting in and out of her, carefully curving her fingers to hit that sweet spot inside.

"Fuck, come up here," Michaela tugged on Laurel's hair, pulling her up and closer until they were face to face.

"Kiss me," Michaela breathed, and Laurel complied, keeping her fingers in Michaela, her thumb gently rubbing her clit.

"Shit," she moaned, "I'm close, so close, I'm gonna come."

"Come for me, baby," Laurel whispered, fucking Michaela harder; rubbing her clit furiously.

Michaela kissed Laurel again, opening her mouth and gently biting Laurel's lip, moving her hips to meet Laurel's every thrust. 

"Ohh," she whined into Laurel's mouth, and with that, she came, closing her thighs, trapping Laurel's hand. She went limp, and lay back, grabbing Laurel's shoulders to pull her down on top of her. She buried her face in the crook of Laurel's pale, sweaty neck, and Laurel stroked her hair, gently kissing her hairline.

Eventually, Laurel pushed herself up, off the warmth of Michaela's body.

"Where're you going?" Michaela murmered, wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist. "Don't go yet."

"I have to go." Laurel pressed her forehead to Michaela's and kissed her gently.

"Do you really?" Michaela asked lazily from under her, reaching a hand up to stroke Laurel's face.

"Babe, you said Aiden was gonna be here 'any minute now'. Besides, I have a date with Frank."

Laurel moved to the edge of the bed, gathering her things and getting ready to leave.

"Do you now?" Michaela asked nonchalantly, covering up any bitterness she felt. _Laurel's not yours, and you're not hers._

"Yeah," Laurel said shortly, pulling on her dress and trying to fix her hair, failing miserably to cover up her sex hair.

They stayed silent, and Michaela sat up, moving to Laurel's side. She pressed an openmouthed kiss into her shoulder, and Laurel looked back at her, smiling slightly.

"What?" Michaela asked, frowning slightly.

"Nothing." Laurel shook her head and kissed Michaela softly. "You're cute when you're confused."

Michaela snorted. "Sure."

"You are," Laurel insisted, getting up and putting her shoes on.

She walked to the door, put one hand on the door knob slowly, hesitant to leave.

"See you later...Lauren."

Laurel looked back at her and grinned, her eyes crinking at the corners.

"Right back atcha."

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://icandigfallinginlovewithyou.tumblr.com/post/99865529333)


End file.
